Discord
by Erakun
Summary: Sasuke dan Sakura selalu berbeda pendapat, dalam berbagai aspek kehidupan. /tittle changed from 'Mr. Cleanser' to 'Discord'/
1. Chapter 1

Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto.

Fic ini punya saya.

Enjoy please!

.

.

.

Sasuke mencetak three points disaat-saat menegangkan, SMAN 3 Konoha terancam mengalami kekalahan. Para pemain bersorak kalem, dalam hati deg-degan.

Sasuke sendiri tak menyangka, tapi yah lumayanlah. Keringat meluncur mulus dari dahinya buru-buru sapu tangan menghalang.

"Oy, Sasuke! Fokus!" Bukan ucapan selamat atau pujian sederhana yang didapat, tapi malah kena damprat oleh ketua club basket Hyuuga Neji, cuma gara-gara ngelap keringat doang.

Setelah berdecih Dan menggerutu singkat mengenai betapa pentingnya higieanitas, Sasuke Melanjutkan permainannya.

Permainan selesai dengan skor... Seri. Lumayanlah dari pada kalah, SMAN 7 Konoha memang sudah terkenal dengan Tim basketnya yang jagoan jadi gak kalah juga udah cukup buat bikin para pemain SMAN 3 Konoha mendesah lega.

Tapi tidak untuk Sasuke. Sasuke bukan orang yang ambisius mengenai kemenangan dalam olahraga kok, apalagi basket, toh dia ini yang bikin skor jadi seri. Tapi kenapa Naruto masih ngerasa ada yang salah gini ya?

Naruto menyingkirkan bungkus-bungkus makanan ringan yang berserakan di atas kursi kemudian duduk.

Sasuke masih aja berdiri di luar, bersikeras gak mau masuk. Emang sih, ruang loker yang habis dipakai sama lawan sparing mereka tadi lumayan kotor, ya tapi mau gimana lagi? Ruang loker SMAN 3 cuma satu, dan sebagai pihak yang ngajak sparingan, mereka harus rela memberikan ruang loker mereka.

"Pertandingan hari ini bagus sekali, tapi Kita harus evaluasi dulu, Naruto gua lihat lu sempet berhenti tadi, kecapean ya?"

"Ehehe, iya Kak... Tadi sempet kehabisan stamina" kata Naruto sambil nyengir.

Neji hanya geleng-geleng maklum, dalam hati mempertimbangkan Pencabutan dispensasi gak latihan yang pernah diberikannya pada Naruto. Habis katanya 'sudah terlalu jago' eh kesini-sini kecapean.

"Lu tuh Ace andalan sekolah Kita Nar, kalau aja tadi Sasuke gak ikut main Dan nyetak poin, Kita udah kalah telak."

"Ayolah... Itu tadi cuman sparingan aja kan? Selow aja Kali"

"Gak, Kita gak boleh nyepelein sparingan apalagi sama Smanju! Mulai besok lu harus ikut latihan rutin lagi."

"Ck, iya iya..."

"Untuk sparing berikutnya coba turunin tempo permainan, Kita harus tenang ngehadepin permainan mereka yang cepat"

"Siap Kak!"

"Untuk Sasuke, loh, Sasuke mana?"

"Ganti baju di toilet kak, tadi udah gua suruh masuk gak mau" jawab Kiba.

"Yasudah bilangin aja ke Sasuke, makasih udah mau bantuin ekskul kita."

"Wokeh Kak!"

.

.

.

Asal tahu aja, Sasuke itu bukan anggota basket. Dia cuma kebetulan lewat, kebetulan club basket butuh pemain, Dan kebetulan dia jago, jadi ya dia dipaksa main. Padahal waktu itu dia pengen ngadem di perpustakaan, nunggu di jemput Itachi, tapi sekarang? Dia harus berkutat dengan badan lengketnya yang berkeringat, Sasuke berniat mandi, nanti di rumah mandi lagi.

"Eh, Sasuke ya?" Sapa cewek beramput gulali yang kayak nya mau masuk ke kamar mandi cewek , namanya Sakura kalau gak salah, anak kelas sebelah. Cewek yang kalau di koridor lari sprint dan lompat dua kaki di tangga, gak tahu niatnya buat apa. Dilihat dari bajunya yang kotor, kayaknya cewek ini habis kegiatan ekstrakulikuler juga, baju olah raga putihnya ada noda kecoklatan tanah, keringat mengalir di dahinya yang lumayan lebar, dan rambut lepeknya menempel, nafas nya gak teratur juga, buset dah, habis ngapain sih? Karena gak betah ngelihat cewek di depannya, Sasuke pun masuk ke toilet tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Sakura yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi jadi rada tersinggung. Elah, biasa aja kali, sambil dalam hati merutuk sebal. Sudah Dari dulu Sakura gak setuju sama kamar mandi perempuan Dan laki-laki yang bersebelahan, ada sih kamar mandi yang gak mepet, tapi jauh, Sakura udah keburu gak betah sama badan lengketnya.

Huh, pasti sekarang dia dianggap cewek jorok deh, dengan baju belepotan tanah begini, ah tapi bodo amat lah.

Setelah selesai bersih-bersih Sakura langsung ke tempat parkiran motor.

.

.

.

Rumah Sakura yang jarang di lewati angkot memang gak strategis, jadi paling enak ya Naik motor ke sekolah.

"STHOP!"

"E-eehh! Busyet dah! Lu mau bunuh diri?" Sembur Sakura kepada temannya Ino, setelah dengan beraninya melemparkan diri ke depan motor Sakura yang melaju pelan.

"Ehehe, lagian lu udah cabut aja pas kita lagi rapat"

"Apa hubungannya sama gue? Gua kan cuma ikut-ikutan karena gak ada kerjaan"

"Iihh! Tapi lu tuh berpengaruh banget buat club Kita Sakura! Pelatih aja suka sama lu!" Sergah Ino.

"Kan udah gue bilang! Gue gak mau terikat sama club tertentu, gue ini freelancer! Jangan sampe cheers jadi bergantung sama gue, gue ini orang sibuk loh!" Mata Sakura melotot, posisi duduknya sudah siap tancap gas.

"Udah sana lo ah! Gue capek!" Lanjutnya

"E-eh bentar-bentar, duh, jangan tabrak gue dong!" Jerit Ino.

Orang-orang sudah mulai memperhatikan Dua cewek yang rusuh banget di parkiran.

"Duh, makanya itu gue bilang, lu tuh salah satu flyer andalan cheers! Lagain pamor lu Naik di sekolah gara-gara cheers kan?" Kali ini Ino melotot ngotot.

"Bodo amat! Gua gak peduli! Awas ah Ino ih, gua capek!" Sakura merengek, badannya mulai terasa pegal-pegal. Gak kebayang dah kenapa si Ino masih bertenaga buat ngegangguin Sakura gini.

"Oke, gua mau minta tolong, bantuin divisi Danus buat menggalang Dana untuk bikin seragam baru" suara Ino mendadak serius.

"Ogah, besok gue ada janji sama club baseball, jadwal gua penuh" tolak Sakura mentah-mentah.

"Gue bayar"

"Deal"

Dan motor Sakura pun melaju keluar pagar sekolah.

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap ngeri Mobil di hadapannya, niatnya untuk menenangkan diri setelah segenap kegiatan sekolah pupus sudah.

"Ngapain kamu? Masuk gih, Mas capek" Tukas Itachi bete.

"Mas, lu gak pulang dulu ya kemarin?" Tanya Sasuke muram.

"Iya, Mas harus lembur di kantor, banyak kerjaan, buru ah"

Dengan segan Sasuke memasuki Mobil Itachi. Kakinya menginjak botol air mineral kosong, tumpukan kertas berserakan di belakang, Dan banyak bungkus makanan ringan bertaburan.

Kedua alis Sasuke berkedut, kepalanya mulai panas Dan pusing, nafasnya mulai tak terkendali.

Tenang Sasuke, tenang.

"Mas, lu lembur di Mobil?" Tanya Sasuke random berusaha untuk mengalihkan fokusnya.

"Hm?" Itachi menyahut asal, mata sayunya setengah fokus mengemudi, jelas bukan lawan bicara aktif.

"Eh Mas, udah gua aja yang nyetir"

.

.

.

"DONAT, DONATT! AYO, BELI DONAT~"

anak-anak divisi danus cheers cuma bisa nunduk-nunduk malu pasrah. Dengan bantuan Sakura Dan suara _toa_ nya tentu sangat membantu, tapi yah teriak-teriak di koridor rada gimana... Gitu.

"K-ka Sakura? Udah gak apa-apa Kita aja yang jualan" cicit salah satu anak divisi danus yang rata-rata kelas 10.

"Berisik! Ini gue bantuin juga biar cepat selesai! Jadi kalian tenang aja oke?!" sembur Sakura beserta kuahnya. Anak-anak yang disembur cuman bisa ngangguk-nganguk.

"DONAT! ADA YANG MAU BELI DONAT?" Sakura masuk ke salah satu kelas 11, anak buahnya malu-malu ngekor di belakang, freelancer Kita yang satu ini memang gak tahu malu.

"Mau dong Sak!" Teriak salah satu murid laki-laki Dari dalam kelas.

"Wes, habis ulangan bro? Biologi bukan?" Dilihat dari posisi tempat duduk yang terpisah-pisah, kayaknya kelas ini habis ulangan.

"Yoyoy"

"Eh, beneran? Mau atuh! Kertas mana kertas?" Sakura langsung rusuh, doi tadinya udah memasrahkan ulangan Biologi di jam terakhir buat jualan donat danus cheers.

"Eh, selow eh!" Karena meja-meja dipisah, alhasil tempat buat jalan semakin sempit. Jalan harus pelan-pelan supaya gak ada yang kesenggol.

Brak! _Splash!_

 _Deg!_

Dan yah... Dengan gerakan seliar itu pasti bakal ada yang kesenggol.

"E-eh m-maaf!"

Alis Sasuke berkedut marah. Cairan lengket mulai terasa membasahi bagian dadanya. Warna coklat terbercak di seragamnya.

Dari awal Sasuke memang punya firasat buruk pas Naruto ngajakin makan mie ayam tadi. Selain dia memang lagi belajar buat jadi vegetarian, makanan berkuah Dan berminyak cukup untuk membuat Sasuke mewanti-wanti dirinya makan dengan hati-hati.

Tapi Dari sekian banyak orang kenapa dia...?

"S-sasuke?" Panggil Sakura mencicit.

Kelas tiba-tiba sunyi senyap. Anak-anak divisi danus mundur perlahan.

Sasuke marah, rasanya kepalanya panas, kesal, benci, jadi campur aduk, tapi dia gak tahu harus ngapain, bahkan dia gak sadar kalau tangannya sudah menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Sakura.

"A-aduh, m-maaf, kyaaa!"

"Sasuke! OY!" Bahkan Teriakan Naruto tidak dapat menghentikan sohibnya itu.

Sakura ditarik disepanjang koridor, pergelangan tangannya mulai terasa sakit. Genggaman Sasuke terlalu kuat. Anak-anak di koridor menatap heran, tanpa berani ikut campur melihat Sasuke yang memunduk menahan marah.

Bruk!

Sakura dibanting di dinding koridor yang sepi.

Dan tentu saja,

"DUH, apa-apaan sih lo? Sakit tau! Lebay banget sih! Sini deh gue cuci! Atau mau gue ganti baru hah?"

Bukan Sakura namanya kalau tidak melawan.

Sakura sudah siap mental menerima semburan Dan omelan yang mungkin bakal di lancarkan oleh cowok di depannya ini, toh dia mengaku salah dan bersedia bertanggung jawab atas apa yang telah diperbuatnya. Tapi respons yang didapat rupanya tidak sesuai ekspektasi. Sasuke bergeming, kepalanya masih menunduk dalam, kedua tangannya terkepal erat di sisi tubuhnya.

Sakura dapat melihat bahu lebar cowok itu bergetar, kemudian berhenti Dan oleng ke kanan.

"Eh?"

Dia pingsan?

.

.

.

TBC

.

Halo Readers sekalian! Terimakasih sudah mau mampir! Duh, bukannya ngelanjutin fic sebelumnya malah bikin lagi~ hehe, Jangan sungkan meninggalkan review! Apalagi saran yang membangun!

See you ~


	2. Chapter 2

"Kak, mau bayar uang kas dong" Ino mengeryit pada tepukan ringan di bahunya, alisnya melengkung tidak suka. Anak kelas 10 sekarang SKSD-nya kelewat batas wajar.

Mau tidak mau Ino memberhentikan acara rumpi-rumpi sejenak, sambil memasang muka bangga seakan mengatakan 'anak buah gue' ke arah teman-teman rumpi siangnya.

Tapi saat beralih ke anak cewek kelas 10 tadi, wajahnya langsung berubah judes. "Nih ya, gua itu kapten cheers." Ino menunjuk emblem pom-pom kebanggaan yang berada pada ujung kerahnya, menandakan bahwa dia salah satu petinggi ekskul. "Bukan Bendahara," lanjutnya sadis. "Jadi jangan bayar ke gua lah" matanya melotot kesal.

"Jadi ke siapa kak?" Si anak kelas 10 yang kelewat lemot malah bertanya.

Ino tersenyum sinis "ke Bendahara lah atau ke siapa aja sih, Sakura tuh" Ino mengidik ke teriakan nyaring yang berasal dari lapangan. Tanpa melihat langsung juga dia sudah tau itu Sakura, siapa lagi yang memiliki suara yang terdengar seantero sekolah selain cewek satu itu.

"Kok Kak Sakura? Emang kak Sakura angggota cheers ya kak?" Anak itu kembali bertanya.

Ino hampir saja membentak anak itu, tapi langsung ditahannya, Ino terkenal judes, tapi harus tetap tampil anggun, apalagi dia sedang berada di depan teman-teman rumpinya. "Sayang," suaranya melembut bak guru BK. "Sakura itu anggota cheers yang rajin, paling semangat latihan, optimis," dan mata duitan lanjutnya dalam hati. "Apalah yang membuat hati kecilmu meragukan kesetiaannya pada cheers?"

Si cewek kelas 10 tadi hanya mengeryit bingung, kemudian menunjuk ke tengah lapangan "itu?"

Kali ini Ino melihat ke tengah lapangan di mana sumber suara bak toa berasal.

Di tengah lapangan ada dua pemuda-pemudi yang sedang bergotong royong menggotong tandu melintasi lapangan. Di atasnya ada cowok berambut pantat ayam yang terbaring lemas.

Si Pemuda, cowok berambut duren dengan kumis kucing, ace andalan tim basket, sedang berwajah kesal.

Dan si Pemudi, oke, jelas sekali dia adalah Sakura, tapi dengan balutan jas PMR dan topi berlambang PMR, juga emblem PMR di kerahnya, layaknya PMR professional.

Melihatnya, Ino hanya bisa mengusap-usap dompet.

.

.

.

Tittle change from 'Mr. Cleanser' to 'Discord'.

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

This fic belongs to me.

New Sumarry : Sasuke Dan Sakura selalu berbeda pendapat. Dalam berbagai aspek kehidupan.

Enjoy please!

.

.

.

"O...ke? Dia pingsan?" Sakura terlalu bingung untuk memproses kejadian di depannya dengan cepat. Dan sekarang dia malah berdiri terpaku di depan Sasuke yang terbaring nista di lantai.

Tadi untuk sepersekian detik hampir saja dia menahan tubuh Sasuke agar tidak jatuh -oke, malah terdengar seakan dia akan melakukan hal buruk tadi-, tapi karena tahu ujung-ujungnya akan jatuh jadi dia biarkan saja tubuh tinggi besar Sasuke tumbang.

Mungkin Sakura kelewat pintar.

"Oh Lord!" Mendengar suara Naruto Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya, tangan Sasuke yang menimpa kakinya ditendangnya tanpa sadar.

"Lu gila ya?!" Naruto hampir ngamuk.

"E-eh kagak! Beneran dah! Gua gak sengaja! E-emm... Gua ambil tandu ya! Bentar-bentar!" Sakura langsung ngacir secepat kilat ke UKS, tapi kemudian muter balik ke kelasnya.

Yang berwenang ngambil peralatan ekskul itu petinggi-petinggi ekskul, dengan kata lain, ketua atau wakil ketua ekskul, dua orang yang memakai emblem ekskul di kerah mereka. Gak bakal sempet kalau manggil anak PMR, Sakura harus pinjem ke wakil ketua PMR yang sekelas dengannya.

Di tengah perjalanannya -lebih cocok dibilang pelarian kali ya?- ke kelas, Sakura sempat berpikir, kalau lari-lari begini Sakura sudah terbiasa, bahkan pengguna koridor yang lain juga sudah terbiasa -kecuali anak kelas 10 yang masih harus nemplok ke tembok untuk menghindari Sakura-, tapi yang dia bingung ngapain dia repot-repot ngurusin Sasuke yang bahkan gak ada urusan sama dia. Oke, Sakura baru aja numpahin kuah mie ayam. Dan oh, dia baru inget kenapa dia repot-repot begini.

Naruto marah, dan dia nyeremin banget tadi.

Argh, sial, padahal dia lagi kerja, Ino bisa motong gajinya kalau kayak gini.

.

.

Naruto menampar-nampar wajah Sasuke yang merenggut, rasanya kayak melihat orang yang lagi mimpi buruk, mana keringatan lagi.

Agak kasihan melihat Sasuke yang terbaring di lantai begitu, Naruto mendudukkannya bersender di tembok.

"Sas?" Jangan anggap Naruto bodoh oke? Kali aja dijawab. Dan yah... Dijawab dengan renggutan yang semakin dalam.

"Hm?" Naruto mendekat, kemudian mengambil sapu tangan dari kantongnya. Mendekatkan wajah, Naruto mengusap genangan kecil keringat yang berada di atas alis Sasuke. Kalau dilihat sedekat ini, kulit Sasuke putih sekali.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, kali ini mengusap keringat di sepanjang tulang pipi, kemudian ke bagian leher.

"Heph-!" Terdengar suara terpekik tertahan dari arah belakang.

Sial.

Naruto menoleh kemudian hanya bisa melotot kaget.

FOR FUCK SAKE! Dari 1000 orang murid yang berada di sekolah ini, kenapa harus cewek ini sih?

Hyuuga Hinata berdiri disana, dengan tangan menutup mulut dan wajah yang sangat merah.

"Hi-nata.."

"A-aku pergi dulu Naruto, m-maaf ganggu" dia menunduk dalam, menganggup kecil, kemudian lari. Iya, lari.

"Tungguu~" Naruto cuma bisa merengek sambil melihat arah kepergian Hinata.

"PIYUU~ PIYUU~ PIYUUU~ MINGGIR WOY, ADA PASIEN YANG HARUS DIANGKUT!" Ah, iya Naruto lupa, ada urusan yang harus dia beresin dulu.

"Ck, mana sini tandunya"

.

Arrrghhh kezel kezel kezel...

Naruto rasanya ingin menjambak-jambak rambutnya kalau saja tangannya tidak sedang memegang tandu.

Sial sekali dia hari ini, pagi-pagi sudah disuruh latihan basket -yup, khusus buat dia-, tadi ulangan Biologi yang sama sekali tidak ada persiapan karena kemarin sibuk latihan sampai malam -tapi kalau ada waktu juga kayaknya gak akan belajar juga-, kemudian sekarang waktu istirahatnya terbuang untuk ngurusin hal tak jelas seperti ini, dan nanti dia ada susulan Sejarah yang babnya apa juga Naruto tidak tahu.

Dan yang paling parah, Hyuuga Hinata, cewek yang lagi deket-deketnya sama dia, ngelihat dia dan Sasuke dalam posisi mencurigakan gitu. Arghhh udah capek-capek PDKT nanti malah dikira LGBT, Damn.

"Hufftt..." Naruto mendesah kasar, melihat bola basket teronggok di lapangan rasanya pengen didribble -kenapa kata ini terasa salah- aja.

"ADUDUH! Yang bener dong megang tandunya! Gua bagian kaki, berat tahu!" Teriakan Sakura membuyarkan lamunannya. Kalau dipikir-pikir beberapa kejadian buruk seperti ini disebabkan oleh cewek ini, sial, tapi Naruto gak mood marah lagi. Alhasil, Naruto cuma memicingkan mata tidak suka.

Sakura tertegun sejenak, nzir... Serem. Tapi kemudian menelan ludah, gak, hah, dia pikir dia siapa bikin Sakura takut? Kali ini Sakura gak akan kalah dari apapun itu.

"Ck, gua bilangkan bawa yang bener! Bagian gua berat banget tahu!" Sakura kembali membentak, tangannya memang mulai gemetaran.

Alis Naruto berkedut kesal, menyesali rasa kagum yang sekelibat lewat karena cewek ini cukup kuat gotongan Sasuke hanya berdua dengannya.

"Menurut teori titik berat..." Naruto ingin memulai kuliah Fisikanya - satu-satunya pelajaran peminatan yang bisa ditolerirnya - tapi kayaknya itu akan menambah waktu mereka untuk melintasi lapangan basket yang super panas ini.

"Haaahh, Kib! Kiba!" Yang dipanggil menoleh, kemudian buru-buru nyamperin.

Kali ini Naruto menatap Sakura. "Gantian tuh sama Kiba, makasih udah bantuin"

Buseett gak tulus amat bang. Saat pegangan tandunya diangkut Sakura cuma bisa tertegun.

.

Sekarang Sakura cuma bisa jalan lesu di koridor, mengingat wajah Naruto tadi bikin dia gak enak hati. Naruto seakan-akan muak banget sama dia, kayaknya dia udah ngelakuin kesalahan yang besar. Mungkin Sakura harus minta maaf nanti.

"Sakura~ apa-apaan tadi? Dan apa-apaan itu huh?" Entah datang dari mana Sakura gak peduli, Ino tiba-tiba jalan disampingnya seakan dia udah ada di sana sejak lama. Ino menunjuk ke peralatan PMR yang dikenakannya.

"Iya... Ini juga mau dikembaliin" Sakura menjawab lesu. Ino yang bermaksud ngegodain jadi gak enak.

"Em... Lu kenapa? Cerita sama gua dong..."

"Ino..." Sakura merengek matanya berair.

"A-ada apa sayang?" Ino jadi panik sendiri, bisa-bisanya Sakura nangis.

"Huwaaaaa"

.

"Oh..." Ino manggut-manggut setelah mendengar cerita Sakura.

"Iya gitu... Jadi seakan-akan gue udah ngelakuin hal yang ngeganggu hidupnya banget... Tatapan matanya itu loh, kayak muak banget sama gue.."

Ino cuma bisa ngetawain dirinya sendiri dalam hati, ni anak yang mau curhat kenapa dia yang keluar uang buat beliin coklat?

"Selow aja Naruto mah, dia udah dari pabriknya periang dan ramah, mungkin waktu itu dia lagi bete, besok minta maaf aja ke dia, sekalian ke Sasuke" usul Ino seadanya.

"Makanya itu, gue udah bikin orang seramah dia semarah itu Nooo" Sakura menggigit coklatnya kesal.

"Gue udah kenal dia sejak lama kok, lu percaya gak kalau gue bilang gue sama dia satu TK?"

"Eh, seriusan? Kok gue gak tahu?"

"Gak penting sih" jawab Ino asal.

Sakura tersenyum kecil "yasudah, makasih ya No, udah mau denger curhatan gue, gue jadi agar reda, soalnya gue jarang kejadian begini, hehe"

"Sip, kalau ada apa-apa cerita aja ke gue ya, gue juga kalau jadi lu kepikiran, hehe"

Mereka saling tersenyum satu sama lain, kemudian berpisah di persimpangan koridor.

Wait, ahhh Ino lupa dia ada ulangan Sosiologi habis ini, mana belum belajar apa-apa lagi!

Bukannya ke kelasnya XI IPS 2, Ino malah ke kelas XI IPS 4, kelas yang udah ulangan duluan.

Yang ini jangan ditiru.

.

.

Kumpul-kumpul ibu arisan memang sering dilakukan dirumahnya, dan Sasuke kecil selalu benci kalau sudah ada acara begini.

"Ihh, Mikoto, anakmu lucu sekali! Ududuh! Pipinya gembil!"

Iya, kalau sudah begini, pasti dia yang kena imbasnya, sudah berkali-kali bertemu Sasuke tapi monster-monter yang mirip ibunya ini tidak pernah puas untuk mencubiti pipi gembil Sasuke.

Sakit tahu.

Jadi dia akan keluar rumah, mencoba untuk gabung bermain dengan anak-anak lain yang rata-rata seumuran dengan Mas Itachi yang berumur 9 tahun.

"Aku gak mau main di dalam. Isinya anak cewek semua, dan pipiku sakit dicubitin terus"

Itachi menghela napas, agak bingung juga ngebiarin Sasuke ikut main. Teman-temannya lain sudah menunggu untuk mulai bermain.

"Yaudah, Sasuke jadi anak bawang aja" celetuk Sasori, salah satu teman Itachi. Umurnya 8 tahun, tapi kayak anak umur 4 tahun.

"Sasori juga masih kecil" kesal, Sasuke kecil berkacak pinggang.

"Enak saja! aku ini sudah besar tahu!" Sasori melotot kesal.

"Hush, sudah-sudah" Yahiko, 10 tahun, sebagai yang paling tua dia menengahi mereka.

"Kita main yang bisa dimainin semua aja ya? Gimana kalau petak umpet? Aku yang jaga deh," usulnya, yang lain mengangguk-angguk senang.

Dan disini lah dia, menghitung 1-10, menunggu anak-anak itu siap-siap bersembunyi.

"Siap gak siap aku cari ya!" Yahiko berseru malas.

Sasuke yang saat itu belum mendapat tempat persembunyian panik, Sasuke gak mau ketangkep paling pertama, dia gak mau dibilang anak bawang.

"Ah, disitu aja" Gumamnya, memanjat tong sampah kemudian masuk kedalamnya. Bau menyengat menusuk hidungnya, namun adrenalin yang tidak seharusnya diterima tubuh kecil itu mendominasi.

Dan... Hari sial untuk Sasuke kecil, dimana truk sampah keliling mengambil sampah rumah tangga dari setiap rumah.

Dan disaat Sasuke berpikir tak akan ada yang bisa menemukannya, disaat itu juga dia meraa terangkat dan terguling jatuh ketumpukan sampah diatas truk.

Kali ini jauh lebih bau, tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang lengket, oh, dia tidak mau lihat apa itu. Sasuke kecil panik dan shock, suaranya mulai tercekat dan matanya berair, dan setelah itu, terdengar tangisan bocah berumur 3 tahun menggelegar ke seantero komplek.

.

"Pffttt haha, gua gak tau ada cerita kayak gitu Mas! Hahaha" sayup-sayup Sasuke dapat mendengar suara, kesadarannya belum bisa memproses apa yang terjadi disekelilingnya. Yang dia tahu, itupun mungkin, dia ada di UKS.

"Iya, itu juga sekedar info aja, jangan bilang-bilang Sasuke Mas ceritain cerita itu ya, bisa-bisa dia ngamuk" Suara yang ini lebih pelan.

"Kalau mau ngomongin orang jangan di depan orangnya dong." Suara ketiga terdengar, dari Sasuke sendiri. Dia sebenarnya tidak tahu mereka ngomongin apa, tapi pasti Itachi cerita yang aneh-aneh ke Naruto.

Well, selama Naruto gak ganggu dia, dia gak terlalu peduli.

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan, kemudian mengerjap. "Ngapain Mas kesini?" Cetus Sasuke.

"Ya jemput kamu lah Dek, ya sudah, kalau udah mendingan kamu beberes. Mas tunggu di mobil" dan dengan itu, tubuh Itachi menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Bolos lu ye," tuduh Sasuke langsung pada Naruto.

"Kagak! Gua ke sini pas udah selesai susulan Sejarah yee" bela Naruto.

"Ck, gua bukan anak cewek yang harus ditemenin di UKS" Sasuke mendengus, kemudian membalik badannya.

Tepat saat dia berpikir 'kayaknya ada yang kelupaan'' di saat itu juga dia langsung panik. Tubuhnya langsung terangkat duduk, matanya melotot, nafasnya langsung mengebu-ebu, dan tangannya bergerak liar meraba di area sekitar dadanya.

Naruto yang tadinya mau ngeledek jadi ikutan panik juga "u-udah diganti Sas!"

"Hmph, gua juga tahu kali." Mendengus, Sasuke turun dari tempat tidur UKS.

"Balik sana lu ke kelas masih ada satu jam pelajaran lagi kan"

"Ck, ahhh gua males Sass~" rengek Naruto.

"Bodo amat, bukan urusan gua, cabut ah," Sasuke mengambil tasnya yang sudah disiapkan di samping pintu UKS.

Sasuke berjalan ke meja piket dengan linglung. Dia harus menandatangani surat izin pulang. Sasuke jadi jijik mengingat kejadian istirahat pertama tadi, jijik pada diri sendiri dan juga baju yang ketumpahan kuah mie ayam tentunya.

"Bu, mau tanda- elu?"

"Oh, udah bangun" Si lawan bicara menyeringai jail.

Damn, Sasuke lupa hal yang sangat penting. Orang yang memulai semuanya. Si cewek yang nyenggol mangkuk nie ayam-nya. Orang terakhir yang ingin ditemuinya -Sasuke tetapkan hal itu beberapa detik yang lalu-.

"Ngapain lu disini?" Tanya Sasuke, entah kenapa pertemuan mereka seakan pertemuan dua orang yang sudah lama bermusuhan.

Yah, Sasuke tidak keberatan jika bisa dibilang begitu.

Sakura menambah seringainya. "Yah, bisa dilihat, gua lagi jaga piket. By the way, gimana kondisinya? Sudah mendingan hm?"

Mata Sasuke memicing. Sialan, cewek ini ngejek. Sasuke yang gak berniat membalas hanya mendengus, orang seperti ini kalau diladeni makin senang. Sama aja kayak si Naruto.

"Gua cuma mau tanda tangan dan pulang," tegas Sasuke.

"Iya, gua tahu kok," sekarang cewek ini tersenyum ehemmanisehem tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda pergerakan akan memberikannya sura izin untuk Sasuke tanda tangani.

Oh, yang benar saja. "Mau lu apa sih?" Sasuke mulai kesal.

"Gua mau... Minta maaf" pfftttt Sasuke tertawa dalam hati.

What the hell? "Yah, terserah" jawab Sasuke gak niat.

"Apa? Lu gak mau maafin gue?" Cewek itu berdiri, penuh harap.

Sasuke menaikan kedua alisnya, sedikit kaget dan bingung. Tapi kemudian balik menyeringai.

Makanya, jadi cewek tuh lemah lembut.

"Gua gak mau berurusan sama cewek yang kenceng banget kayak lu"

Jalan pelan-pelan jangan nyenggol orang

"Lari-lari gak jelas. Lu mau jadi atlit lari huh?"

Lain kali jualan yang bener

"Jangan jualan ke kelas gua lagi."

Sakura yang tadinya melihat penuh harap jadi kesal pake parah. Alisnya merengut, antara tidak percaya dan emosi.

"Lu bilang apa hah? Lu kira gua peduli sama cowok lemah banget kayak lu! Kena kuah mie ayam dikit aja langsung pingsan, ewh! Ngerepotin orang aja! Dan sekarang apa huh? Minta pulang? Haha, kenapa? malu ya?" Ya ampun, padahal dia niatnya memang minta maaf dan memaklumi semua yang terjadi, - seperti Sasuke yang pingsan padahal kena kuah mie ayam doang - tapi ini balasannya?

Sasuke hanya menaikkan satu alis. Cewek ini pasti gak ngerti maksud Sasuke apa. Memang cuma beberapa orang saja yang mengerti maksud di belakang ucapan-ucapan Sasuke. Biarkan saja lah, toh tidak ada hubungannya dengan dia juga.

"Hn, yasudah gua pulang dulu, jangan pernah memperlihatkan muka lu ke gua lagi ya," ucap Sasuke sambil nyengir, kemudian jalan keluar sekolah, persetan dengan menandatangani surat izin pulang.

Merasa dikacangin Sakura jadi makin kesel.

"APA LU BILANG HM? KALAU ITU YANG LU GAK SUKA MULAI SAAT INI KITA BAKAL SERING KETEMU! LIHAT SAJA YA UCHIHA SASUKE! SETIAP HARI GUA BAKAL DATANG KE KELAS LU DENGAN SATU PANCI KUAH MIE AYAM! SIAP-SIAP AJA YA! DASAR NYEBELINN!"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum miring -tentu saja tidak terlihat oleh Sakura dan oh, jangan sampai ada yang lihat- menanggapinya, kemudian membalas "Terserah!"

Well, ini akan jadi menarik.

Sakura menghela napas, sedikit banyak menyesali sikapnya yang emosian. Huh, untung ganteng.

"Ekhem, Sakura Haruno" terdengar deheman menyeramkan dari belakangnya. Sakura langsung deg-degan, mamvus, dengan suara sekencang tadi pasti banyak yang dengar.

"E-eh, Bu Kurenai"

"Bisa ikut saya sebentar?" Minta coret paksa Bu Kurenai.

"Ng... Saya lagi jagain piket Bu" Sakura menunjuk pin berlambang sekolah SMAN 3 Konoha di kerahnya, menandakan dia sedang bertugas membantu komite sekolah.

Bu Kurenai langsung mencabut pin itu dengan sadis, Sakura keringat dingin.

"Sekarang bisa ikut saya?"

Glek

"Engg- ENGGAK BISA BU, MAAF SAYA SIBUK!" Dan setalah membungkuk 120 derajat Sakura ngacir secepat kilat.

Bu Kurenai yang kaget cuma bisa melotot dan terdiam.

Kayaknya besok akan jadi hari yang panjang.

.

To Be Continued...

.

Hai hai reader semua! Maaf ya updatenya lama... Ada ini dan itu yang terjadi~ saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak untuk yang me-review, saya senang sekali atas dukungannya!

Saya harap juga ada yang memberi saya saran dan koreksi terkait fic ini. Makasih juga kepada semua reader yang membacaa.

Jawaban review yang gak log in :

Guest : hehe, makasih ya udah review! Ini usah update~

Stalker : Ino kalau bayar nge-bayar Sakura mau-mau aja tapi susah banget buat bayar ke cheers. Uang kas-nya aja masih bolong-bolong tuh haha. Review lu bisa aja da ah, haha. Makasih ya udah review

.

Thanks for RnR!


End file.
